


.wilbur.

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, wilbur is a good dad and he loves his son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: young fundy, gender, and coming out to his father.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	.wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is so very bad but fuck you im posting it anyways !!!!!

fundy was eight when she - he - they. when they started having feelings about their gender. wilbur's friend niki had joined their nation recently. she was a woman, and the first woman fundy had talked to since sally left. 

their mother had put fundy in dresses when they were a child, and called fundy a girl, and put bows in shoulder-length hair.

since fundy started living in l'manburg, things were different. wilbur had given them the same uniform as everyone else wore, and treated them the same as everyone else. 

niki was different. she treated fundy, well, nicely, but like a girl. she did their hair up with ribbons and sewed cute dresses for them to wear. fundy didn't mind, exactly, but they shoved most of those dresses to the bottom of their chests and saved them for special occasions or when niki brought it up. (more often the latter.)

it was when wilbur was tucking them into bed after a night around the campfire that fundy brought it up. 

"dad," fundy said quietly. his little eight year old eyes decide to tear up. "dadidon't- don't wanna be a girl."

wilbur paused, smiled. "so you'll be a boy then."

"i wanna be a boy, but... but i'm a girl! i'm s'posed to wear dresses 'n' stuff." fundy's brain starts to fuzz up, and a tear has made its way onto his cheek, so he pops his thumb in his mouth before he loses all composure. his father doesn't scold him for it the way he would usually.

"you can be a boy if you want. i'll have niki make you some new clothes, and you can borrow some of tubbo's for the time being, he won't mind, i'm sure." fundy sniffles a bit. "it's alright, fundy. i'm perfectly fine with it - and if anyone else on the smp has an issue, i've got an axe and a bone to pick with them."

"are you sure?" fundy asks. 

"of course, fundy. i could never ask for a better son than you." wilbur wipes fundy's tears away with the pad of his thumb, then pulls a blanket up over his chest. "you need to be getting to bed. i'll let the others know in the morning - you don't have to talk to them about it, if you don't want to. i know they'll love you all the same, fundy." 

"g'night dad," fundy said, letting his - his, his, his - head sink into the pillow.

"i love you, fundy."


End file.
